Companheiros do Fallout: New Vegas
Companheiros permanentes É possível de se ter até dois companheiros adquiridos legitimamente no grupo (um humanoide e um não humanoide). Todos os companheiros permanentes tem uma linha única de quests que pode ser completada para os "melhorar", normalmente dando novas armaduras ou perks a eles. * Arcade Israel Gannon, um membro dos Followers of the Apocalypse em 2281 que pode ser encontrado no Old Mormon Fort em Freeside. * Craig Boone, um antigo atirador de elite do 1st Recon, NCR, com rancor em relação a Caesar's Legion e que a todo momento parece estar com raiva. Ele pode ser encontrado à noite no dinossauro em Novac. Pode ser recrutado após completar One for My Baby escolhendo a linha de diálogo correta. * Lily Bowen, uma nightkin amigável, e antiga assassina no exército do Master. Ela pode ser recrutada em Jacobstown após iniciar a quest Guess Who I Saw Today. * Raul Tejada, um ghoul mecânico ex-pistoleiro refém de Tabitha, a líder maluca de State of Utobitha. Pode ser encontrado em Black Mountain. * Rose of Sharon Cassidy (também conhecida como Cass), uma ex comerciante de caravanas e filha de John Cassidy. Ela pode ser encontrada em Mojave Outpost. * Veronica Santangelo, uma Brotherhood Scribe desiludida. Ela pode ser encontrada em 188 trading post. Companheiros não humanoides * ED-E, um eyebot protótipo, desenhado para operações de combate e reconhecimento. Ele pode ser encontrado em Primm, em um estado não-funcional, sobre um balcão em Mojave Express, que é intitulado no jogo como "Nash Residence." ED-E requer 65 de Repair (ou 35 Repair se possuir a 55 na habilidade de Science) para o concertar, ou 3 pedaços de scrap metal, 2 sensor modules, e alguns scrap electronics. * Rex, é um cyberdog que se encontra em Freeside sobre posse do King. Ele está sofrendo degradação neural enquanto seu antigo cérebro apodrece. Ele pode ser recrutado depois de se completar Nothin' But a Hound Dog. Companheiros do Dead Money Estes companheiros só são disponíveis enquanto se estiver jogando a DLC Dead Money, eles são apenas temporários e não seguirão o Courier como os companheiros normais fazem: * Dean Domino, um lounge singer do pré-guerra ghoulificado. Ele pode ser encontrado em Residential District no Sierra Madre. * Christine Royce, uma ex-Brotherhood scribe muda encontrada em uma Auto-Doc em mau funcionamento no medical district do Sierra Madre. * Dog/God, um nightkin encontrado em Villa Police Station no Sierra Madre. Companheiros do Honest Hearts Estes companheiros só são disponíveis enquanto se estiver jogando a DLC Honest Hearts, eles são apenas temporários e não seguirão o Courier como os companheiros normais fazem: * Follows-Chalk, um batedor novato da tribo dos Dead Horses que adora viajar. Ele primeiramente acompanha o Courier por um tempo, antes de retornar permanente mente ao acampamento dos Dead Horse depois que um certo nível de progresso tenha sido feito. * Waking Cloud, uma parteira da tribo dos Sorrows preocupada com seu marido. Ela acompanha o Courier por recomendação de Daniel. * Joshua Graham, anteriormente um Legate, renascido como um New Canaanite agindo como um chefe de guerra dos Dead Horses. Ele irá apenas acompanhar o Courier nas quests finais, Flight from Zion ou Crush the White Legs. Companheiros do Old World Blues * Roxie, um cyberdog que pode ser criado usando uma maquina de montagem e depois de se adquirir a holotape necessária correta. Roxie irá seguir seu criador apenas no X-8 research center; ela não pode o deixar. Interagir com ela, é apenas possível pelo diálogo e não pela command wheel. Diferentemente de Rex, não é possível abrir seu inventário para dar/pegar itens. Mesmo não estando no modo hardcore, ela pode morrer, mas pode ser recriada por um número infinito de vezes. Companheiros do Lonesome Road * ED-E, uma versão clonada do ED-E, armada com uma versão modificada do arc welder. Esta versão do ED-E não pode seguir o Courier pela Mojave Wasteland e é sempre classificada como essencial, mesmo no modo hardcore. Companheiros temporários Temporary followers are NPCs that can accompany the player character during quests, or they might even offer their support only for a limited time or within a certain area. Unlike permanent companions, temporary companions do not use the companion wheel, do not heal automatically, and with the exception of deputy Beagle, do not have an option to exchange equipment. * Bodyguard (contratado em Freeside) * Kings (contratado em Freeside) * Orris (contratado durante G.I. Blues.) * Cannibal Johnson (Enclave Remnant) * Deputy Beagle (durante My Kind of Town) * Logan (durante parte de Wheel of Fortune) * NCR Ranger (ativado via NCR emergency radio) * NCR trooper (ativado via NCR emergency radio) * Private Halford (em Camp Guardian caves) * Rhonda (durante parte de Crazy, Crazy, Crazy) * Securitron Mk II (ou securitron Mk I) (durante No Gods, No Masters ou All or Nothing) * Roxie (criada em X-8 research center, irá ficar ao seu lado até você decidir sair.) * Ted Gunderson (durante Beyond the Beef) * Ulysses - o Courier Six original e personagem significante em Lonesome Road. Dependendo do diálogo escolhido, ele ou se tornará um companheiro temporário ou se tornará hostil. * Lost Mountain bighorner calf * Ulysses também era planejado como um companheiro permanente, mas foi cortado do jogo base. * Betsy the Brahmin era planejada como uma companheira, mas foi cortada do jogo. Anotações * Depois de concluir For Auld Lang Syne, Arcade irá partir até o ataque à Hoover Dam. * Recrutar os 8 companheiros permanentes irá render a conquista The Whole Gang's Here. * Companheiros permanentes são controlados via Companion wheel. * Não é necessário estar com os companheiros ativamente seguindo para ganhar os seus perks; eles podem ficar esperando. * Enquanto estiverem ativamente seguindo, companheiros permanentes são tratados como essenciais (a não ser que se esteja no modo Hardcore - veja abaixo). É importante destacar que eles são apenas essenciais quando recrutados, eles podem ser mortos tanto antes de serem recrutados, quanto se forem pedidos para deixar. No Hardcore mode, companheiros podem ser mortos mesmo quando estiverem ativamente recrutados, mas não requerem comida ou bebida, e muito menos são afetados por radiação ou afogamento. * Se for pedido para os companheiros aguardarem no Lucky 38, eles estarão esperando para serem recontratados à qualquer momento. * Diferentemente do Fallout 3, onde companheiros dispensados iriam andar todo o caminho de sua posição atual até seus lares, companheiros dispensados em Fallout: New Vegas são instantaneamente transferidos para o local de suas casas quando dispensados. Além disso, existem checagens de Karma quando contratados, apesar de verificarem também a reputação com uma ou mais facções. Cassidy irá deixar o Courier se ele tiver o karma negativo severamente, apesar de ser possível a contratar primeiramente. * Se se juntar à Mr. House, um securitron irá acompanhar o Courier durante a batalha final pela represa. No entanto, este securitron não conta como essencial, e pode morrer, mesmo com o Hardcore mode desligado. * Quando completada uma quest da história, na próxima vez que for iniciada uma conversa com um companheiro, eles falarão sobre a quest. * Existe uma maneira de se conseguir todos os 6 companheiros humanoides - veja [[Exploits do Fallout: New Vegas|exploits do Fallout: New Vegas]] para mais detalhes. * Todos os companheiros permanentes tem uma missão própria, tanto secundária como não marcada. * Os companheiros irão largar qualquer arma que estiverem equipando no caso de ela quebrar. * Os companheiros no grupo do jogador causam dano baseado na dificuldade do jogo. * Usar o comando de console "resurrect" em um companheiro (mesmo enquanto o companheiro estiver vivo) irá tirar todos os itens dados a ele. * Os companheiros tendem a tomar rotas mais seguras, se longas, para chegar ao jogador quando separados, no entanto, se o jogador estiver atravessando saliências íngremes ou montanhas, os companheiros podem cair, resultando em os deixar inconscientes ou até mesmo os matar, no modo Hardcore. Isso ocorre com mais frequência se o jogador decidir esperar pelo companheiro, no entanto, ED-E parece ser uma exceção a essa regra. Nerve Cada companheiro também possui um atributo especial que é referido no jogo como Nerve. Nerve aumenta o dano e Damage Threshold de cada companheiro em 5% por cada ponto de Charisma que o personagem tem. Então o Nerve garante um bônus total de +50% de dano e damage threshold para companheiros com 10 Charisma e +5% para ambos quando o Charisma é igual a 1. Um personagem do jogador com Charisma a partir de 1 pode aumentar o Nerve de seus companheiros até o máximo com o uso de um Empathy Synthesizer, Intense Training, Party Time Mentats (+5), nível alto de Survival (para o álcool adicionar +3 Charisma), ou estacar com moonshine e outro tipo de álcool. Pelo Nerve afetar apenas DT e dano, quests de companheiros que conferem outros bônus quando completados (como a velocidade de movimento) são potencialmente menos efetivos para os que tiverem carisma alto. * Rose of Sharon Cassidy ** Hand of Vengeance (15% a mais de dano com Guns) ** Calm Heart (+50 Hit Points) * Veronica Santangelo ** Causeless Rebel (Aumenta a taxa de ataque Unarmed de Veronica em 30%) ** Bonds of Steel (+4 DT) ** Elijah's Last Words (+150% velocidade de ataque corpo-a-corpo, 25% de chance de derrubar inimigos) * Raul Tejada ** Old Vaquero (+33% a mais de velocidade de disparo com revolveres e armas à alavanca) * Lily Bowen ** Off the Meds (Bônus permanente, surto psicótico quando com 50% de saúde) * ED-E ** Brotherhood Examination (+8 DT) ** Followers Examination (+5 DAM, +8 DPS, +0.5% Chance de Crit Chance e +15 Dano Crit) * Rex ** Rey's brain (+25 dano) ** Lupa's brain (+10 DT) ** Violetta's brain (+50% velocidade de movimento) Armas e armaduras Armas Todas as armas padrão dos companheiros permanentes tem munição ilimitada. Se equipar o companheiro com uma arma melhor, (DPS é verificado) adicionando munição e verificar de tempos em tempos - eles parecem segurar a nova arma quando sem munição ou mudar para o corpo a corpo em seu lugar. * Companheiros podem usar armas únicas com melhorias já feitas, como o Ratslayer. * A maioria das armas utilizadas por companheiros tem o mesmo nome que eles. Elas compartilham as mesmas características principais, apenas diferenciando-se no nome. ** Arcade Gannon's Ripper ** Arcade Gannon's Plasma Defender ** Raul's magnum revolver ** Raul's lead pipe ** Veronica's power fist ** Veronica's 10mm pistol ** Boone's machete ** Boone's scoped hunting rifle (única) ** Cass's caravan shotgun ** Cass's combat knife ** Lily's assault carbine ** Lily's gauntlet (única) ** Lily's Vertibird blade (única) Armaduras Companheiros humanoides permanentes podem vestir e/ou carregar todos os tipos de roupas desde que não estejam associados a quaisquer facção. Eles também podem vestir todos os tipos de armaduras e power armor que não estejam relacionados a facções, mesmo sem ter o perk Power Armor Training. A única muda de equipamento que da mais Damage Threshold que as suas próprias roupas. Isso pode não ser sempre a verdade, no entanto; dar diversas cópias da mesma roupa para um companheiro pode resultar neles equipando uma cópia inferior, apesar da diferença na DT. Companheiros irão se recusar em vestir e até mesmo carregar armaduras ou vestimentas de uma facção, exceto as que correspondam com sua própria facção. Dando roupas de facções que sejam invalidas irá resultar no companheiro a largando no chão (veja Bugs para erros que podem ocorrer com isso); não sendo retornada, mas, causando com que tenha de ser pego do chão, ex. Lily Bowen, Rex, e ED-E. Apenas Boone e Veronica são capazes de carregar ou vestir armaduras de facções. Como era anteriormente um membro do 1sr Recon da NCR, Craig Boone irá carregar ou vestir qualquer vestimenta da NCR. Veronica, como membro da Brotherhood of Steel, irá vestir power armors da Irmandade. Ela também aceita roupas especificamente da White Glove Society, e ao dar os itens White Glove Society attire ou formal wear, irá resultar nela ensinando o movimento desarmado Scribe Counter. No entanto, ela não vai vestir estes itens, por conta de seu DT ser inferior ao de sua roupa padrão. Bastidores Diversos recursos remanescentes apontam que o jogo em certo momento permitiria ao jogador ter diversos companheiros humanoides consigo ao mesmo tempo. Primeiramente, isso pode ser encontrado em opções de diálogo desabilitadas, como a conversa com Mortimer, onde o Courier precisaria especificar qual de seus companheiros humanos seriam oferecidos a Mortimer. Bugs Quando entrar no casino em Strip, ele vão pegar todas as armas do companheiro. Quando sair essas armas não vão voltar. ** No Playstation 3, isso pode ser arrumado ao dizer ao companheiro trocar de moto de combate para melee ou ranged e depois voltar para o que eles estavam usando anteriormente. | Arcade Gannon irá algumas vezes não mostrar a opção de recrutamento no dialogo quando você tiver um companheiro não humanoide (Rex ou ED-E). Isso parece acontecer quando Arcade se encontra no Lucky 38. A única maneira de consertar isso é dispensando todos os companheiros de então recrutar Arcade. | Depois de dispensar Arcade para o Lucky 38 e recrutar Boone no mesmo local, a arma padrão de Boone vai trocar para a de Arcade (Plasma defender & Ripper). | Itens nos inventários dos companheiros irão desaparecer as vezes, no entanto, o peso dos item(s) continuará sendo contabilizado. | Algumas vezes, quando entrando em combate a certa distancia com um inimigo em melee enquanto seu companheiro também se encontra em melee e logo atrás de você pode resultar neles ficando presos no Courier e finalmente o(a) matando enquanto tenta atacar o inimigo. | Companheiros que estão envenenado ira ter todo o efeito do veneno "despejado" ao usar um stimpak neles. Isso pode resultar em HP negativos, que não podem ser curados com mais stimpaks, e fará com que eles morram logo que você saia do menu. (Para venenos mais fracos, isso pode diminuir seus HP, mas, já que não os deixa abaixo de zero, eles não morrem.) Por outro lado, eles não vão utilizar o antivenom, então, o veneno pode os matar naturalmente. Isso é especialmente um problema com Veronica, já que ela prefere combate desarmado. Consertado no [[Patch 1.3.0.452 do Fallout: New Vegas|patch 1.3.0.452 do Fallout: New Vegas]]. ** Uma forma de burlar isso é desligar o modo hardcore (se estiver ativo). O veneno fará com que seu companheiro fique inconsciente por algumas vezes, mas o veneno eventualmente irá passar. Depois disso, o modo hardcore pode ser ligado novamente. A razão para isso The reason for this working is simply because in casual mode, companions are set as essential and cannot die. *** Anotação: Desligar o hardcore mode à qualquer momento fará com que o jogo desative o hardcore achievement, então, esta solução não é recomendada a quem deseja adquirir a conquista. ** Ainda, outra forma é dizer para o companheiro esperar, o que parece encher a vida e remover o envenenamento do companheiro. O seguidor pode mais tarde ser questionado a se juntar novamente. Isso pode ser realizado até mesmo durante combate. *** Você talvez tenha de completamente remover o personagem de seu grupo. Depois o readquirindo novamente, mesmo que sua saúde não tenha enchido novamente, tendo ele entrado em combate com um inimigo (preferentemente um fraco e não venenoso, para ter segurança). Isso deve "reiniciar" suas estatísticas, e após completar o combate, eles devem se curar automaticamente de forma normal. (Isso só se aplica ao hardcore mode.) ** Uma solução temporária é enviar seu companheiro para o Lucky 38 e então recruta-lo novamente. ** Um tratamento alternativo seria utilizar stimpaks rapidamente depois que o companheiro tenha sido envenenado, impedindo assim que a sua saúde torne-se negativa, e assim curá-los em vez de matá-los. Note que pode custar mais de 20 stimpaks para curar completamente Rex. | A opção de dispensar um companheiro parar o Lucky 38 irá desaparecer antes do Mr. House se tornar hostil ao jogador. Isso pode ser consertado ao desconectar-se da internet, e então removendo a ultima atualização e recarregando o jogo enquanto estiver desconectado da internet. Instalar a atualização novamente não permitirá mandar os seus seguidores novamente ao Lucky 38. | Se um companheiro receber uma arma, tiver a equipado, ao acessar a companion wheel para alterar as opções "Use Melee/Ranged" irá deletar a arma de seu inventário. Alterar novamente o modo de combate do companheiro fará com que ele volte a usar sua arma única. É altamente recomendado não fazer isso caso o companheiro tiver recebido outra arma única. | No hardcore mode, quando um companheiro esta carregando próximo ao limite máximo, o jogador ainda pode guardar munição, (qualquer abaixo de 1lb), em seu inventário, mesmo se exceder o limite de peso. Quando o jogador remover a munição, a não ser que alivie um tanto da capacidade máxima, o jogador não pode continuar colocando mais munição no inventário, mesmo ela sendo do mesmo tipo. | Se um companheiro recebe tiros de uma minigun até ficar inconsciente, e sem deixar de receber tiros até acordar e ficar inconsciente novamente, seu corpo vai ser arremessado até o limite de altura, e logo em seguida reaparecer perto do jogador.. }} Bugs corrigidos (Patch 1.2.0.31x) * Se você possuir diversos companheiros no Lucky 38 de uma só vez e deixar algumas armas espalhadas, eles podem começar a lutar uns contra os outros, e irão morrer devido a não estarem mais listados como essenciais. Uma solução seria recrutar um que dos companheiras estão sendo atacados, de modo que ele se torne essencial. Uma vez que esse companheiro seja deixado inconsciente a luta para. (Sandbox-AI faz com que os companheiros humanoides ataquem companheiros não humanoides, se este carregarem itens consumíveis) ** Isso pode não estar completamente consertado /1.20.352: Houve um caso em que Rex e/ou EDE atacaram os companheiros humanoides após terem retornado ao Lucky 38; isso só parece ter sido corrigido depois de ter voltado alguns salvos e removido todos os itens remanescentes no inventario de Rex. * Dispensar companheiros para o Lucky 38 pode resultar as vezes neles ficando no mesmo local ao invés de se irem ao Lucky 38. Se então você não conseguir encontra seus companheiros no 38, procurem onde você os dispensou da ultima vez. (Como o patch 1.2.0.31x faz com que os companheiros não andam até as suas casas mas sim sejam teleportados imediatamente). * A conquista/troféu The Whole Gang's Here não conta os companheiros que você tem atualmente recrutados, mas sim o número total de companheiros que se possua recrutados. Além disso, esta contagem não é restrita a uma única vez que esteja-se jogando, por isso a contagem vai se "repetir" ao realizar o recrutamento de um único companheiro. Assim, é possível recrutar os mesmos quatro companheiros ao longo de duas vezes jogando o jogo e obter a conquista. * Algumas vezes, ao entrar em um cassino, seu companheiro irá perder suas armas. Misteriosamente, o Courier as terá. É impossível as devolver. As armas ficarão executado munição em MCA munição, então eles simplesmente vão entupir o inventário. Para corrigir isso, peça a seu companheiro para esperar do lado de fora. Isso pode acontecer até a ED-E. * Quando entrar no Lucky 38, Vault 21 ou the Gomorrah courtyard com Veronica, ela ocasionalmente é removida do jogo. de:Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter en:Fallout: New Vegas companions es:Compañeros de Fallout: New Vegas pl:Towarzysze w Fallout: New Vegas ru:Напарники Fallout: New Vegas uk:Напарники у Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Companheiros do Fallout: New Vegas